


《Boys Don't Cry》

by xiaociwei



Category: BL - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei





	《Boys Don't Cry》

1.  
太阳在正南方缓慢膨胀，榆树被晒的鼓起来沙沙响，二十岁的郭奇林骑着行李箱，后背是间隔一尺宽的铁栅栏，他微垂着头，耳朵里嗡嗡吵个不停，离他很近的地方有一群鹳鸟疯狂扯着嗓子叫，其实他自己也不确定是不是果真如此，他想北京大概不会有鹳鸟。

 

张磊从街的另一面走过来，头上压了顶帽子，瘦削的腰骨上绑着皮带，银色，长出一截吊着。郭奇林跳下来朝他挥手，“这儿！”他喊的声音极大，像是要盖过那群鸟。

 

“哟，”张磊站到他旁边儿拿手比划，“你这几年没长啊大林，上回我见你你也这么高。”

他穿了低领短袖，锁骨左侧洇着小块红，郭奇林只看了一眼就偏过视线，“去你的，我看你才是没长，你五年前就这样儿，现在一点儿没变。”

 

张磊拉过他的行李箱笑着往前走，“没大没小的，我可是你舅，再这么说话我可不领你回家了啊，你趁早儿给我滚回学校住宿舍去。”

 

滑轮磕在砖缝中呲啦一声，郭奇林伸手去抢行李箱，摸到张磊冰凉的指骨，他又把手缩回来，感受到掌心湿润又燥热，无处不在的鹳鸟似乎要把喉咙都吐出来，跟在他们后面从一棵树迁徙到另一棵树，就是不肯罢休。他走在张磊后面，像要被烤干一样张开嘴，于是那声音也如同即将熔化似的模糊而粘连，郭奇林不敢让他听清。

 

男孩儿的声音很低：“我就是没拿你当我舅。”

 

 

2.  
十五岁那年郭奇林头一次听到鹳鸟围绕耳蜗鸣叫，打那以后时断时续，再没终止。他看见张磊，于是成为伊甸园里缄默的盗版夏娃，或许还要更加不堪，因为张磊是他的小舅舅。

同样的夏天，同样的炎热，那年张磊二十，来大姐家过暑假，他们挤在小屋里一米五的床上，开始互相都不熟悉，张磊是成年人，主动担起责任调节关系，每天睡前都拍拍自己胳膊让郭奇林枕上来，刚洗完澡的少年发尾还湿着，贴在他肩窝处带起小股麻痒，睡到第二天早上起来张磊才发现自己半边胳膊都发僵，吃饭时手抖的差点把碗摔在地上。

 

后来他们靠着一起谈论漂亮女孩子熟起来，郭奇林托着下巴问张磊，“你谈过几个啊哥？”

张磊眨眨眼，“你怎么没大没小呢，都说了让你叫我舅舅。”

 

他最终没回答这个问题，少年也无心继续询问下去，他们默契地把一场场深夜闲聊抛在脑后，因为其实他们都一样心不在焉，郭奇林的目光锁定住张磊锁骨下方时不时出现的深色，那快肌肤在接下来的无数个凌晨时分徘徊于他混乱滑稽的梦中，让他走向一条寻不到尽头的路。

张磊喜欢吓他，给他讲各式各样的鬼故事，郭奇林头皮发麻，忍不住靠他更近，墙壁上挂着电扇，嗡嗡摇头晃脑，在他脑子里幻化成魔鬼的催命符，张磊还要推开他，“去去去，太热了，一边儿去。”

 

热是确定无疑的，郭奇林额头上的碎发都被打湿粘连，然而害怕更是不必多言的，或许也是因为太想抱紧张磊，于是他固执地往里凑，指骨搭在比他大不了几岁的小舅舅胯上，张磊笑着往后缩，胳膊撞在墙上咚一声。

 

他又疼又想继续笑，郭奇林还在努力着把他们的距离拉近，于是他干脆不再挣扎，默许少年把湿漉漉的后颈拱到他枕头上，弯曲着露出青色发茬。他们的小腿几乎贴在一起，窗棱外头一阵阵怪响，知了玩儿命似的喊，张磊闭上眼，汗液和洗发水儿的香交杂着糅合进整夜皴黑里，像弥撒失败后的自暴自弃，身上湿透了也懒得再分离。

 

 

八月十号的三点钟，郭奇林从床上坐起来，内裤里黏黏糊糊摸上去就弄脏了手，他咬着嘴唇陷入恐慌，因为几秒钟前他在梦里看见张磊的脸。这让他除了大口吸气再呼出来之外失去一切应对措施，而张磊就在此时坐起来，近乎温柔地把他垂下来的头发拨到耳后，“别怕啊，没事儿的，男孩儿嘛。”

 

他不敢说他梦到了什么，更不敢说他现在更怕，他只能沉默地注视张磊，又注视凌乱的房间，马上就要十六岁的郭奇林以为自己懂得一切，到那时才发现原来他还什么也不明白。

“是有喜欢的女孩儿了吗？”张磊问。

 

“不，”郭奇林艰难地吞咽下一口唾液，“不是女孩儿。”

张磊好像很惊讶，又仿佛一点儿也不惊讶，事实上，郭奇林在一团乱麻里根本无心去顾及他到底露出了何种表情，更何况这是夜里。他只感觉到他的小舅舅握住他的手，掌心覆盖手背，像一只火炉靠近另一只火炉，热的冒泡，但谁都没想起要离开。

 

“那也没事儿，”张磊凑到他耳边，“不用害怕。”

 

郭奇林顺从地点头，换了干净内裤又重新躺下，张磊伸出手臂把他揽过来，咸湿的味道发散开，他偷偷从一只眼睛里流泪，怀揣着一点疯狂一点希望和满腔勇气，用气音喃喃道，“如果……如果我喜欢的是你呢……”

 

两厘米距离之外的张磊呼吸均匀，似乎早已重入昏沉。

 

后来郭奇林无师自通地明白了，当你不知道该说些什么，那么不如装聋作哑，一言不发。

 

 

3.

 

郭奇林捅开锁孔的前一秒终于记起来今天是自己生日，他搬到张磊租住的房子里将近半年，在白天碰到他舅的机会基本为零，他偶尔能看见洗衣机边缘伸出一只裤筒，以及口袋里忘记掏出的零碎钱币。

于是他理所当然认为这晚张磊也不会在家，结果就是被从天花板冲下来的白色泡沫淋了一头，年轻男人笑吟吟地把他拉到餐桌前，奶油蛋糕上歪歪扭扭的写着生日快乐几个字，蜡烛点起来昏昏暗暗，像几年前他目睹张磊手指夹着烟呼出一团白气，那火光同样暗沉又明灭闪烁，在黑夜里飘飘摇摇，让他在此后经年一直难以忘记。

 

冰箱与灶台夹击的阴影向他们打过来，张磊的指甲盖在桌面上划出轻微痕迹，“许愿啊大林，”他说，“别光顾着看我了。”

 

北京时间二十一点二十一分，郭奇林许下了他21岁生日的愿望，他企盼神灵能听到他默念的祈祷，接着让张磊和他在一起，哪怕真会遭报应也认了，只渴求着上天能给他一个自证不后悔的机会。

 

郭奇林拢着火把蜡烛一口气吹熄，白光从眼前一闪而过，是张磊在递给他小刀，“切吧。”

“我不想吃蛋糕，”郭奇林没接，“你吃吗？”

“我也不想吃，”张磊执拗地举着那把刀，“但是你还是得切了它，大林。”

没开加湿器的屋子想要吞没人的理智很容易，郭奇林就在这样的环境里无名火起，以至于恶狠狠地重复，“我说了，我不吃。”

 

他们像是在攀比着到底谁能犟的过对方，张磊还是拿着刀，“不行，生日不吃一口怎么成？”

 

郭奇林盯着他，看他棕黑瞳孔，看他嶙峋瘦骨，看他颈下不复存在的红痕。仿佛瞬间从山顶推下数块石头给西西弗斯，泄洪似的压倒一切生灵，断裂的琴弦发出巨大尖声，愤怒、疑惑、恐惧、流逝的时间以及难以启齿的爱恋，全都在那一刻被齐推到高潮，迟迟无法降落。

 

“你不是什么都能吃的下去吗？”他齿尖摩擦齿尖，“那你怎么不吃！”

于是张磊僵在原地，像扮演木头人似的一动也不动，那感觉如同常穿的、挂在他胯上丁零当啷一走一掉的牛仔裤被人忽然拽下来一样火辣辣地羞耻，他从来没想过被揭穿的这一幕会来的如此迅猛而令人措手不及。

 

接着他挪了挪手，郭奇林打寒战似的往回躲，那一秒他以为张磊要用那锋利的刀刃划开他的脖子，其实他的小舅舅只是叹了口气。

“你知道了，”张磊说，他平静下来的速度极快，甚至过了头，“我就是……”

郭奇林喉结滑动，他打断他，“我知道，不用说了，我一直都知道。”

 

郭奇林看着他，张磊也同样看回来，墙壁上明暗交织，窗外街景浮动着起落，他聆听着重叠的喘气声，好像他们是两头鲸，在深海里徘徊着寻觅同伴，游过白天也游过黑夜，穿过鱼群与覆灭的船只残骸，最终却还是一无所有地孤独着。

 

“所以，我也可以花钱点你吗？”郭奇林问他。

 

张磊似乎在哆嗦，他把椅子向郭奇林拉近，底部蹭过地面划出一道长而刺耳的“呲——”声，在寂静的、熄灭的烛火里突兀而零落，他艰难从喉咙里挤出几个字来。

 

“不可以……不可以……”

 

他这样说，然后贴上郭奇林冰凉的面颊，像一条颤抖的、脱水的鱼，挣扎着求生。

 

他们无法自抑地寒颤，仿佛烟瘾犯了的牢犯，潮润的肉欲淹过头顶，像冬日里的火把一样烫的人丢盔弃甲、落荒而逃。

 

 

4.  
床像漩涡，又织出网来包裹他们，郭奇林的舌尖先开始顶在张磊口腔里，后来就撤出来软塌塌晾着，嘴唇分离的时候他拉住张磊小臂，从鼻腔里喷出一股股热气，“别……别走。”

张磊说：“我不走。”接着一件件脱他衣服，指腹捻着袖管往下扯，磕磕绊绊地像第一次开荤的小处男，这些动作他做过很多次，不同的纽扣、不同的皮肤触感，然而到了郭奇林这里一切都被无形洗掉了，过去再也不存在，他是一片空白。

 

于是两个赤条条的空白纠缠着，郭奇林把被子拉过来盖在他们身上，张磊呼吸着沉闷的空气，去摸索他平瘪的小腹、温热的腿根、抽搐的肩肘，身下的人憋着气不停地抖。让他无可避免地想到过去，又想到未来，禁忌而苦涩的果子有什么好吃的？他问自己。

 

“大林，”张磊涂了一手的润滑剂，淡橙子味儿侵袭嗅觉神经，他俯下身去咬郭奇林耳垂，“你确定吗？你确定要做吗？”

郭奇林缓慢又坚定地回答他：“嗯。”

润滑剂被抹进后穴里，张磊在开垦他，抠挖他，甚至舔舐他的肚脐，他半睁着眼呻吟，像明天就是最后一天那样大声，他们都知道这意味着什么，从此以后无论山重水复还是柳暗花明，都再也没有回头路。

 

进入的时候郭奇林开始哭，眼泪像断了线似的往下拼命流，然而他哭的无声无息，甬道艰难地适应性器，又谄媚地吮吸它。张磊一下又一下顶进去，捅的极深，他们都出了一身汗，滴在床单上沾湿方圆几十厘米，郭奇林死死抱着他脖子，嘴里浸满了汹涌的哭腔和凛冽的恐惧，被克制在嗓子上方不发出来。

 

谁都无法评判这样的一场性事舒服与否，张磊被夹的生疼，郭奇林在他身体下软的一塌糊涂，也混乱的一塌糊涂，液体混杂着从穴口溢出来，像混沌天空里的弯月一样脏兮兮。

张磊去亲吻他的脸，嘴唇接触到一片滚烫的潮湿，这才发现郭奇林哭了，他哭了很久，只是一直没有开口说，晕红的身体倔强而柔软，在张磊底下展成一副画。

“怎么了……”张磊舔掉他脸上的眼泪，舌头带过去变成一道拐弯的痕迹。

 

郭奇林摇着头不说话，身体里的性器猛烈地跳动，即使隔着层膜，他们还是一起达到巅峰，爱欲的、肉欲的、残忍的禁忌之顶。

 

他们抱在一起，仿佛两只筋疲力尽的野兽，张磊匍匐在郭奇林身上，长手长脚把他圈住。

郭奇林在无尽的沉默里崩溃般嚎啕出声，连脚趾都蜷缩在一起，“我害怕……张磊……我害怕……”

他多想张磊如同五年前的夜里一样坐起来，贴在他耳边说，大林别怕，然后他就可以顺理成章地回到青春伊始，回到那件只有电风扇的小屋里，因为那时候一切都还来得及。

 

然而张磊什么都没说，他只是一声不吭地搂紧郭奇林，把自己砰砰的心跳声传递给他，他无法再去安慰他，他甚至连自己都快要安慰不了。

 

他只记得那天被子掀开一角时的郭奇林，脸特别白，头发特别黑。

 

 

5.  
春节的第一天张磊来了，郭奇林刚满十六岁，趴在他旁边看他给朋友一条条回拜年短信，他留意到里面有个发信人满屏亲爱的，张磊看见就会偷偷笑。

郭奇林抠着手，问他，“这是你女朋友吗？”

“算吧……”张磊把手机扣过去放，揉了揉他脑袋，“小孩子别问这么多。”

 

他当时觉得张磊的世界好遥远、好陌生，又那么五彩斑斓，像颗钻石似的闪烁光芒，吸引他装扮成无可救药的变态，躲在门后面偷窥。

 

但是很快郭奇林就又发现成年人的关系比他想象的更要复杂与脆弱，晚上他妈妈给他和张磊一人发了一袋子烟花，让他们出去体验“童真的乐趣”。

 

那天下了雪，张磊只穿了件夹克衫就垂着头跟在他后面，像条丧家之犬般失魂落魄，郭奇林瞥见他通红的眼眶，捏紧了手里的袋子。

 

放花的时候张磊不放，靠在院子里的栅栏边抽烟，他摊开手掌，伸直的两指僵硬地向后弯曲，夹住长条烟草，怪异地从尾部开始吸入，接着把自己呛到，雾气混着火光罩住他熬夜留下的黑眼圈，二踢脚“嘭”地炸开，他在巨响里咳的死去活来。

 

郭奇林惊慌失措，拢了捧雪跑到他面前，“快快快，快喝点儿！”

 

后来张磊回想起这一幕，依旧难以描述当时的感觉，大概类似于冰与火猛烈交织碰撞，沙漠里的石头表面呲啦迸出白气，极酸胀也极麻痒，他喉咙里甚至漫出一丝腥甜。

 

这让他短暂地忘记了糟糕的感情和生活，他们像两个二傻子似的咳嗽，然后哈哈大笑抱成一团。

 

鞭炮都放完了，雪还在脚下嘎吱嘎吱响。

 

 

凌晨郭奇林被吵醒，张磊靠着床角打电话，他抿着嘴不开口，听筒另一头的男声骂的很凶，最后似乎骂累了，要和他分手。郭奇林蹭着枕巾默默地听，听到张磊回答说知道了，听到张磊挂掉电话躺进被筒。

从此他获悉了张磊的秘密，职业上的、情感上的，那些红印子的来源，在他脑子里汇聚成一团乱麻，他怀疑的东西都有了合理的解释，不管这解释有多出乎意料。

那只被筒在抖，郭奇林知道他掀开边缘就会看见一张湿漉漉的脸，然而他什么也没有干，他只是盯着窗帘外头的天，看它随着时间变换越来越亮。

 

该起床的时候郭奇林推醒张磊，后者头发蓬着，除了眼尾淡红以外一切都和前一天没有任何区别，他带着鼻音揉乱郭奇林头发，“早。”

 

脆弱、狼狈、深夜的泪水，他从不带到第二个黎明来。

 

 

6.  
二十一的郭奇林和二十六的张磊之间似乎什么都没变，又似乎改变的翻天覆地。

 

他们共同分享了主卧的大床，但是离得很远，每到刮风的夜晚就做爱，郭奇林被掰开双腿插入，从床头抖到床尾，呻吟和叫喊裹挟在玻璃被风撞击的声音里蒸发掉，张磊搂住他，像搂住刚破壳的小兽，他总是忍不住哭，即使根本不疼，眼泪顺着滑落在胸膛上被吻去。他哭的时候就不喊，全都憋在喉咙里呜噜呜噜捣着响。

 

郭奇林再也没叫过张磊舅舅，只喊他名字，床上干脆闭嘴，因为无论喊什么都会告诉他们这是真实的背德。

他们巴不得没人提醒，方便自己沉醉于无常大梦。

 

张磊告诉郭奇林他在找工作，随便什么样的都行，反正他不想再做这个了。郭奇林边写论文边点头，他没问张磊是不是因为自己，他知道问了也不会得到答案。

 

也许从他失去“童贞”的那一刻起他才真正失去了童真，也不再渴望于所谓美满的爱情，张磊是他蜕变的直接推手，他在高潮迭起时把他变成大人，而大人的特征之一就是在一塌糊涂的混乱里焦头烂额却又得过且过。

 

冬天刮风的日子很多，于是他们频繁地做爱，他们心照不宣地进行这场被眼泪、刺激感、失衡感所填满的地下畸形恋情，甚至算不上恋情，因为谁也没和对方说过要在一起。

 

郭奇林上完戏剧课就问张磊爱情是什么，张磊掸着烟灰笑，“你是想让我给你背一段儿吗？”  
“你还会背呢，”郭奇林把书搁在桌子上，“还是我给你背吧。”

“有人认为爱是性，是婚姻，是清晨六点的吻，是一堆孩子，也许真是这样的，莱斯特小姐。但……”

“郭奇林。”张磊打断他。

“嗯？”

“爱不是想触碰又收回手。”

 

他看向张磊，后者朝他伸过来一只手，指节微蜷，伊甸园的果子在那一刻红润鲜嫩。“郭奇林先生，我认为爱是一种生活。”

 

“没了你，就没这种生活。”

凝视他的那双眼睛多情而温柔，似乎含着泪，他笑起来，谁又知道，或许他自己眼里，也含着泪。

 

 

7.  
和张磊恋爱是很令人享受的一件事。

 

出门之前他会记得留一张便签，每份嘱托后都画上心；他会为了郭奇林尝试学习他不擅长的烹饪，从四分五裂的糊鸡蛋坚持到形状饱满的荷包蛋；他会把私密物品毫无保留地让郭奇林检查；他会每天买一束新鲜的玫瑰插在花瓶里；他会主动要求帮自己的小男友洗内裤，甚至连抽烟都拿起一根躲到阳台去。

 

郭奇林猜想这也许是他职业使然，张磊坦白之后他才了解到不是所有这类从业者都躲在阴暗小巷里把自己廉价地贱卖出去，有一些人专门服务于富二代，一包就是一整年。

 

最近张磊换了工作，通过原来的金主介绍，现在在剧团做幕后工作人员，他还是穿以前那种衣服，紧腿破洞牛仔裤，扣子只系两颗的衬衫，郭奇林偶尔会不切实际地猜想没准儿哪一天他就会和剧团里某个男演员来一发，接着回家继续搂着他看恐怖片。

 

如果说恋爱是生活的调剂，那恐怖片就是他们恋爱的调剂。郭奇林始终弄不清张磊执着于此的目的是什么，因为电影结束时他总能看到他靠在旁边歪头睡着，而他本人从十七岁开始就再也不怕电影里所谓的鬼。

 

也许这是张磊特意的定期忏悔，为了让他们都能从粉色泡泡里醒来，看清真实世界，看清他们注定不得善终的结局，看清一切又一切的背后不过是火海里枯萎的金莲，看清越界之后等待着的炼狱。

 

他们一个也逃不掉。

 

 

周年纪念日的节目仍然是恐怖片，张磊把《笔仙》的碟子推进播放器里，窝在沙发里和郭奇林头抵着头。

四个女孩儿把手放在笔杆上，郭奇林看着她们上下颤动的嘴唇，握紧了张磊的手。

“如果我能问它问题的话，”他说，“我就问他咱俩能不能一直在一起。”

 

张磊胸腔起伏，郭奇林知道他在笑，过了一会儿听见他开口，“那笔仙会生气的。”

 

郭奇林想问为什么，张磊已经把脸转过来亲吻他，连着头发丝一起，轻而缓，像在呵护一只柔软的兔，在暴雨森林里做巢，但其实他们之间通常更像滚烫泉水，如饥似渴饮下，通体为一口煮开的锅，黏着却又噼里啪啦地沸腾。

 

他们激动的格外快，郭奇林抖着手脱掉衬衫，张磊啃咬他颈窝，像要吞吃那暗河似的血脉，郭奇林晃着腰磨蹭他，直白而大胆，这次不用张磊抬起他两条腿就自己缠上去，仿佛这是场神圣却也淫靡的献祭，而他甘愿做了贡品。

 

咚，咚，咚。

“操，”张磊拿套的手收回来，郭奇林眼神失焦，撑着胳膊坐起来看向房门，身上的重量骤降，张磊跳到地下胡乱穿了条短裤，“我忘了物业说这两天检查要管道了。”

郭奇林想提醒他这时候已经太晚，没人回来查管道，然而张磊已经皱着眉一把拉开房门。  
“惊不惊——你们在干嘛？！”

 

妇人年近半百，眼尾纹路遮盖不住，那张脸郭奇林从小到大看过无数次，但没有一次像那天那样给他带来极致恐慌，他像马戏团里滑稽的小丑，猝不及防地、赤裸裸地把自己展现给窜天篝火堆旁围坐的看客。

 

他在张磊转过来的瞳孔里找到同样的惊慌失措，这一秒他终于痛苦地记起自己的真实身份。  
无论怎么没大没小，他都还是张磊的侄子郭奇林。

 

侄子。

而侄子和小舅舅不该在沙发上做爱。

 

 

8.  
万物都是要衰老的，也都是要死去的。脱水的金鱼，荒原里蔓生的杂草，咿呀学语的幼童，啼血的杜鹃，深海中唱歌的鲛人，扩张的太平洋，甚至是宇宙间数不清的巨大恒星。

 

张磊和郭奇林之间抓不住的东西流逝速度更快，只要短短几个年头，自以为永远放不下的感情也可能消失在岁月里。

 

他们没有分手，这样的形式对双方都无效，郭奇林站在客厅中央，看张磊把衣服、照片都收进箱子里，磕磕碰碰划过地板。房间里光线很暗，而他们一句话也不说，城市的嘈杂把整块地方包围起来，分割成明灭几个部分。

 

最终还是郭奇林先开口，“你要上哪儿去？”

 

张磊说，“去别的地儿，别的城市。”

“不走行不行？”他问。

 

“你觉得呢？”张磊看着他，距离只有几米，可是远的像细雨飘摇里的一座高楼和另一座高楼，连呼喊都听不见。

 

不行，郭奇林也知道不行，谁都知道不行。他走到那里去抱住张磊，在吵闹和嘈杂中感受体温，接着张磊像要把所有余热都供给给他似的脱掉他的衣服，他又开始抖，无可奈何地在地板上翻滚，带着世界末日将要到来一般的热情进行最后一场温存与狂欢。他把头埋在张磊颈间，仿佛一只懵懂的幼雏在寻求上帝庇佑。

 

“我爱你……我爱你……”

 

这次郭奇林没哭，然而张磊却绷不住流泪，他把疲惫和软肋都毫无保留地展现给郭奇林，他的无助，他的怯懦，不，是他们的，这所有的情绪他们都共有，于是爱情也是，他们陷入的、那样糟透了的温情，拥有极大的吸引力。

 

只是现在所有的一切都结束了，全部，整体，每一份。

 

说不说分手都是永别。

 

 

9.  
张磊是坐火车走的，很慢，二十多个小时才能到达终点站。

郭奇林把他送到火车外，他知道张磊不坐飞机的原因是要多看看他。

他的小舅舅在川流不息的人群搂住他，发丝拂过耳朵，声音传进耳蜗。

 

“大林……”   
“你得知道……”  
“我也爱你。”

 

 

0.  
火车在郭奇林面前晃晃悠悠启动，青年把手贴在玻璃上注视他，那列车厢带着他整个青春里最疯狂、最莽撞、最不后悔的一部分驶向远方，只剩下冷清和孤独。他突然像被碾断手脚筋似的想坐在地上，又记起来他们第一次做爱，两条腿被侮辱般拼命地掰开，小腹湿热时很累，累的这一辈子似乎除了张磊就再也没精力爱上别人。北方夏天的太阳又白又亮，膨胀着转过半尺天顶，鹳鸟终于不再拼命叫，整条铁路都显出股奇异的宁静。

 

郭奇林转过身往回走，一步又一步，面无表情也不再回头。

 

他仿佛在这几年里流干了最后一点眼泪。

接着就再也哭不出来。

 

 

End.


End file.
